


Shatterpoint II

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Sar disappears off the face of the planet and, at first, Timmns doesn’t make much of it.





	Shatterpoint II

 

 

Sar disappears off the face of the planet and, at first, Timmns doesn’t make much of it.

The Sith had to ‘get his ass covered’ by a Jedi and that’s a direct quote. Wherever he is, Yon’s nursing his pride. Without a doubt he’ll be a nightmare for a few lessons, but Somminick will take it. It means he’s well enough to _be_ one.

Only, the next morning he doesn’t turn up.

He’s not late, he doesn’t send his excuses, nothing. Sar just doesn’t come. They’ve been working together for over a year and that has never happened. Uneasiness nibbles at Timmns the whole class. By lunch it sits so heavily in his stomach he doesn’t have an appetite.

The Mirialan tries to tell himself not to overthink things. Maybe Sar’ll be in the mess hall. If he isn’t, he’ll go looking. Someone will know where he got off to.

 

Maybe someone _does_ know but if they do they don’t tell Somminick. His queries are returned with ‘on base’. A personal visit to Security gets him bland smiles and an air of trepidation.

By evening he’s ready to climb the walls. That’s around when the scuttlebutt finally reaches his ears.

 

_Shan is a traitor. Shan tried to kill the Commander and took off with weapons grade Adegan crystals. Shan sold them out and mined the base._

Every rumor Timmns hears is worse than the last. No way to tell what’s true. There’s been no official statement yet.

He thinks of how the agent would dull Sar’s raw edges even on his worst days, when his temper is driven by more than an inability to convey concern with an indoor voice. Of how quiet and grim his co-instructor will grow when Shan hasn’t been home for longer than he should have.

 

_He’s my hero._

 

Force.

Yon’s nursing more than his pride. Because one thing is certain, whatever his lover did or didn’t do -

“You know, I bet his Sith boyfriend was in on it.”

The offhand comment stops Timmns dead in his tracks. At the elevator a group of soldiers is holding up the wall. Waiting for their ride to the cantina, likely as not.

"I mean it figures, right? Everyone knows they-“

Somminick doesn’t quite catch what ‘everyone knows’. Neither do the soldier’s comrades, because he makes the calm and rational decision to walk up to the man and punch his lights out.

There’s a buzzing in his ears loud enough to drown their confused shouts and his knuckles hurt where he split the skin. Sar, he decides, has the right of it after all. Watching the bastard bleed for what he just said is viscerally satisfying.

He’s still contemplating that revelation when someone drops a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Master Timmns, if you’ll please come with me. I realize their behaviour is reprehensible but that’s no way to-” Officer Zayne stutters to a halt.

Patiently Somminick waits for her to continue. His eyes burn as if they’ve gone dry all of a sudden. No amount of blinking seems to fix it. How strange.

“Just come with me, alright Master?”

 

He fully expects to spend at least a token amount of time in a cell. Instead, Master Za comes to take him off officer Zayne’s hands like a parent bailing out their unruly youngling.

One look at his fellow Jedi and the Bimm's ears fall flat against his head. “Oh, Somminick.”

 

 


End file.
